Avatar Theocracy
The Avatar Theocracy (known to themselves as just the Theocracy) is an ancient society having existed for at least 10,000 years. The inhabitants, known as Avatars, dwell within a computer network known as Salvation where they live out their daily lives. The Avatar Theocracy dislikes having to interfere with the affairs of humans. They seek to maintain their neutrality above all else, preferring to not get involved unless things would be made more interesting. Inhabitants The Avatar Theocracy has made a great effort to erase the image of their original appearance, believing it to be representative of sin and imperfection. While the denizens of the Avatar Theocracy do not have a true name of their own, other species have called them Avatars because they require a physical body to be able to interact with others outside Salvation. An Avatar projecting itself into the physical world takes the form of a hologram that can interact with objects. Each Avatar has a set of glowing, white eyes allowing them to perceive light, while the rest of their body is often a single color. Males choose to be either blue or green while females tend to be either red or pink. Culture Avatar culture revolves around Salvation. To them, it is the meaning of existence. There are no specific deities worshiped by Avatars, but their faith instead focuses more on the concept of enlightenment. Religions Two major sects exist within Avatar religion. One sect known as Arwah believes that true enlightenment is individual, and one must relinquish all connections with the material world. The other sect known as Kawan believes that true enlightenment is collective and requires a group effort of good deeds. Avatar morality and psychology is defined in a radically different from humans. As a result, they oppose the Black and White movement believing that good and evil are illusions, and that morality falls on no axis. Instead, they measure morality by how interesting it is. They do whatever makes things interesting which is often sitting back and watching other conflicts play out. Technology The technology of the Avatar Theocracy is roughly equivalent to that of a Type II civilization on the Kardashev scale. Dyson swarms Dyson swarms allowing them to maintain Salvation. These are a series of machines which collect energy from a star up close. Salvation Salvation is the crowning achievement of the Avatar Theocracy. Salvation is a computer network that hosts the consciousness of all Avatars that entered. However, going into Salvation also meant death as an individual relinquished themselves of their physical body. This is the reason why Avatars need to find a way to project themselves into the physical world. Quantum blades Although now banned, quantum blades are swords that are capable of cutting through the very fabric of space-time. Whatever matter is struck by one of these weapons is obliterated from existence on a physical level. History First Era 10,000 years ago, the planet Wisma's biosphere was on the verge of collapse. To save themselves, the Avatars created a virtual simulator called Salvation. Despite the good intentions of the builders, corruption spread and only a select few were allowed to enter, forcing a large element of eugenics. After Wisma had fell, other planetary colonies became cut off and looked to continue society on their own. Nonetheless, the denizens of Salvation sought to assimilate their entire species under one rule. Colony after colony, they invaded until their mission succeeded. The original Avatar species had gone extinct. Second Era Millennia had went by and society remained fairly stagnant. Interest in advancing technology and exploration declined. It was not long before resources begun to dwindle once more. As the denizens started to become more and more like-minded as a result of brainwashing, certain society roles started to go unfilled as maintenance bots begun to fail. A group of rebels sought to break free from the Theocracy to create their own faction starting a civil war that fractured the Theocracy. The end result was a cease fire so that the resource crisis could be resolved. However, the Theocracy declared that the war would ignite again if the revolutionaries did anything blasphemous. Third Era The Third Era is marked by a renewal of interest in exploration to solve the energy crisis. In order to proceed, avatars that could interact with the physical world had to be created. Thus, they earned the name Avatar. Because the nearby regions of space happened to be inhabited by a number of humanoid races, it was logical for the Avatars to assume a humanoid form as well. Fourth Era During the search for and colonization of planets, one Avatar named Roh developed a deep affinity for a woman named Lurra Wesiford native to a remote human colony. Using DNA splicing, the two created a child called Savien Wesiford - a human born with the ability to physically go to and from Salvation without the need of an avatar. During the events of the Hundred Moon Clan Arc, another Avatar-hybrid named Durana went rogue and attacked Albacin III. After Durana was defeated, they departed the physical world, disconnecting all Avatars as they believed that their interference had caused too much shift in the balance. Category:Articles by User:Krayfish